Betasexual
by lyo24boi
Summary: Some undetermined time after Season 4, Liam has another 'wolfing-out' episode on the lacrosse field, forcing Scott and Stiles to pull him back into the locker room. When Stiles leaves the wolves to manage themselves, dynamics begin to change between the alpha and the beta. DOUBLESHOT. SCIAM.
1. Locker Room Talk

**| HALF ONE, Locker Room Talk |**

"'He's just in a lot of pain?' Really, Scott? Does this," Stiles motioned with his free hand, "look like a lot of pain to you?" Between Stiles and Scott was Liam, a very raging, nearly transformed Liam who was a door and some feet away from being thrown into a cold shower.

"Can we just skip the fight this time and I concede that my ideas aren't as good as yours?" Scott offered, struggling to manage the balance between holding firm onto Liam's other-flailing arm and trying to force the locker room door open. After success on the fourth try, they dragged Liam over to the showers and Stiles immediately smacked the handle for the cold water as they forced the angry beta beneath it. "It's alright, calm down, Liam. Liam…" Scott said, obscenely calm.

It took less than a minute this time, Liam getting better and better at controlling his feral side. He sunk to the floor, his back against the wall, his number '9' jersey soaked along with the rest of him. "Go win for us," Scott said to his best friend, "I got this. And tell Coach that I'm sending Liam home." Stiles gave him a look over before nodding and running back out to the field where their team was down two players and their captain. Scott looked down at the distraught boy, recalling the events of only moments ago.

The game against Beavers High School had gone very similar to their championship match last year: Cyclones players falling and flying left and right. This time, only worse, as they were down Jackson, Danny, Boyd…and _Isaac_. One player, one red-head which Scott had recognized from last year, tackled Liam hard just like he had Scott during the championship. It was then that Liam lost it, almost attacking the senior with claws before Scott and Stiles stopped him and dragged him off, the captain excusing his behavior as an injury.

Scott walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel out of Liam's cubby, returning and shutting off the water. "You alright?" Scott said, unfazed by the almost-deadly encounter on the field; he was an alpha, and no matter the sin, it was his job to look after his beta(s).

Liam nodded, taking the towel but almost…_reluctantly?_

"What?" Scott said, crouching down in front of the dripping freshman.

Liam only shook his head, not once matching Scott's gaze, preferring to stare at the drain a few feet away.

"Talk to me," Scott said, the command lost in his comforting tone. Liam only blew out through his nose, blinking before letting the towel drop to the tile floor, another run of water sliding down his cheek from his bangs. "If it's about the fight, I wouldn't have let you do anything. It's why I'm here."

Liam looked up at him, anger almost in his eyes, before dropping back down to the drain.

"What?"

Liam closed his eyes and tried to breathe more calmly, his nose noticeably flaring before calming back to a more rested state. "It's not about the fight," he said, clearly struggling with something despite the calm façade in his voice.

"What is it then?" When Liam just closed his eyes again and minutely shook his head, Scott's patience hit a bump as he noticeably exhaled. "Dude," Scott started, his own frustration clearly being restrained, "'Twenty Questions' sucks. Talk to me."

Liam looked up, _feeling_ the command more than _hearing_ it. "I'm just sick of this." When Liam paused, Scott moved to prod further but the light-brunette continued. "You're gonna' say I'm 'getting better.' I know…that's not what I'm talking about." Liam looked down again.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I…I don't like how you have this hold over me," he said, punctuating it with a near-glare back up at Scott.

Scott's face only furrowed and his right brow lifted a little. "Hold?"

"Hold," Liam rushed. "All these years I've struggled…I know I have. My temper…it's caused a lot of problems for me. I've lost a lot of friends, my school, once I almost lost Mason—my best friend! And then you come along and then…god, you say my name and then everything's just alright. Suddenly, I'm coming down from this fit that I have no control over and…Scott…dammit I even feel guilty." Scott opened his mouth again and clearly the beta wasn't finished. "Guilty about disappointing you! I've only known you for a few months and I feel guilty? What is that?!" Scott didn't have an answer, and it was his turn to look away, Liam staring a few seconds more at Scott's forehead before doing the same.

They remained there for a few moments, the sound of water and distant cheering being the only sounds that passed through their ears. "I just…" Liam finally said, "…I just _hate_ this."

There actually was a blip in Liam's heartbeat on 'hate' and Scott noticed it. Easily. But he didn't push it, just looked up into the boy's calmer face. "Liam, I'm…I'm new at this," Scott admitted. "_Really_ new," he said, actually releasing a disbelieving titter. "Honestly, I don't have an answer. I wish I did and I can't imagine what it's like. But you _are_ getting better at this though and, if I had to guess, in a short amount of time, you won't need me anymore." Liam finally looked up at Scott, 'hurt' almost in his eyes. "Hey, we're still a pack. You're still my beta. We're still friends. It's a good thing…honestly. I never had that kind of connection to my alpha…to Peter. I mean, I'm glad I didn't, but, what I'm trying to say is, is I'm kind of in the dark about what you're going through. But I'm trying, and I want you to talk to me. It makes us a closer pack," Scott finished, giving Liam a reassuring smile and squeezing his wet shoulder.

"I…thanks, Scott," Liam said, leaning forward suddenly and pulling the alpha into a hug, transferring some of the wetness from his jersey to Scott's. Scott embraced him back, flashes of the night of the well fleeting into his mind. "And I…I'm sorry."

Scott shook his head and squeezed Liam tighter. "You're alright, Liam. You've got nothing to be sorry for." Liam nodded the two boys released, Scott helping Liam to his feet. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off. Shower, go home, sleep everything off. I'll tell Coach I sent you home on an injury."

Liam nodded again, returning a smile to Scott. Scott shared the sentiment and began to leave, stopping at his own cubby to towel off some of the dampness on his jersey when he looked back up towards the shower. Liam had shed everything, his pert bare ass leaving nothing to the imagination. His head was fallen back, the shower spray forcing his hair back as it cascaded down his closed eyes and over his open lips. It was beautiful in a way, the steam adding a mystery element that wouldn't allow Scott to draw his eyes away. His beta…he was…_wow_.

Scott finally blinked, an itch on his sockline pulling him out of his gape. He quickly ran the towel over his jersey and hustled out, trying to get his mind back in game-mode, and willing the sight of Liam to stop haunting him.


	2. Bedroom Talk

**| HALF TWO, Bedroom Talk |**

"Liam, when is your friend coming over?" Mrs. Geyer asked as Liam walked into he kitchen, flinging open the pantry to find a snack.

"He should be here any minute," Liam answered, peering over to see his mom loitering over the stove. "You aren't cooking…for _him_?"

"I thought he could stay for dinner," she offered, trying to look innocent but failing as the guilt shined through her eyes.

"You never cook anymore," Liam said glumly, closing the pantry after failing to find something that suited his appetite. "Besides, Scott's only dropping off my lacrosse bag."

"So why not ask him to stay for dinner?"

Liam frowned.

"What? I just want you to make more friends…sue me."

"What's wrong with Mason? I thought you liked Mason."

"I do like Mason. But what's wrong with Mason is that he's one person. When I was in high school—"

"Really, mom?" Liam interrupted, giving her that amused smirk of his, crossing his arms as well.

"Just invite him in," she warned, "'cuz if you don't I'm gonna' come to your next lacrosse game with a very embarrassing, blown up baby picture of you."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me," she countered. "It's either that, or meatloaf."

…_ten minutes later…_

"Scott is it?" Mrs. Geyer said, shaking the alpha's hand as he walked into the large foyer of their house, Liam's bag still over his shoulder and around his back.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Geyer," Scott replied, looking from her to the picture she'd only just placed on the table, revealing a middle school-aged Liam. "The meatloaf smells great," he said, looking at Liam and smirking.

"Thank you. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine for now," Scott replied, "but thank you."

Mrs. Geyer nodded. "Well dinner should be ready in an hour or so. Liam, look after your guest."

Liam nodded, a new scowl having appeared on his face ever since he walked outside o greet Scott and explain the new ultimatum he was facing. "C'mon," Liam said, looking at Scott to follow him up the stairs as Mrs. Geyer walked back into the kitchen. Scott followed the beta, finding the house to be bigger than he anticipated as there were more than just three bedrooms upstairs—more like five.

Liam led them into what was clearly his room, the furniture brown and simpler and the walls a duller red, almost brick color beneath the cream-colored chair rail. Next to his desk was a lacrosse poster, which seemed out of place with the more robust framed painting of a reflecting pool in a city Scott couldn't quite place. "Where is that?" Scott asked, motioning with his eyes to the painting.

"New Zealand," Liam responded, taking his lacrosse bag from Scott's outstretched hand. "My dad painted that."

"Wow," Scott said, sitting down on the edge of Liam's queen-sized bed and looking around, not sure what to do.

"I'm gonna' run this down to the garage," Liam announced. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"Mountain Dew?"

Liam smiled and walked out, the sound of flinging the heavier bag over his shoulder reverberating throughout the foyer and into the bedroom.

Scott got up, sauntering over to Liam's desk, seeing a number of illegible notes all over its surface. One of them, however, had fewer letters and more of a diagram on it. After a few seconds, he suddenly realized that it was a hierarchy chart, with the first initials of the pack in it, including those who'd come and gone throughout the last year and a half. Some of them—particularly an 'A' and an 'I'—unfortunately, forced Scott to walk away and caused him to consciously refocus his attention.

The alpha's attention, however, landed on a scent. An extremely familiar scent: his own. He sniffed intently, then again. It was coming from Liam's long dresser, from one of the drawers on top. Scott's entire face furrowed and he opened it, finding it to be Liam's underwear drawer. "The hell…"

"Scott?" Liam said, frozen in the doorway with two icy glasses of Mountain Dew.

Scott, too, looked as if he'd been a deer caught in headlights, one hand on the drawer and the other holding one of Liam's boxer-briefs. "I…something weird…I smelled something weird in here."

Liam only nodded slightly, still wide-eyed and paralyzed.

"Can I—"

"No," Liam said rashly, almost spilling one of the glasses. "I mean, there's nothing in there."

"Mmhmm," Scott said, giving him a 'you can't fool me—I've used that one before' kind of look. Scott turned back to dig when Liam thrust the glasses down on the nearest surface and grabbed Scott's closest forearm. But it was too late: Scott found the source. "These are…Liam these are mine." In his hand was a pair of cherry red boxer-briefs, clearly one size too big for the beta, whose heartbeat had only increased more from room-entry, to walk over, to discovery. He was beat red, feeling an insufferable heat in the front of his face. His eyes were even wider, even glossy as they stared at the briefs, refusing to look at Scott's face. "Liam?"

But the younger boy could only stare, muscles in any part of his body refusing to move.

"Liam why do you…is that—?"

"Scott, I can explain," Liam said, moving to grab them, Scott's eyes stuck narrowly on a small crusted-white stain.

"Derek was right," Scott said.

"What?"

"Derek was right," Scott said again, this time smirking and looking straight into Liam's tealish-eyes. "You like me."

"I…"

"Derek told me that alphas don't have the type of 'hold' you described. He told me alphas have a certain control over their betas, but not like that. He said it was probably 'some stupid teenaged hormonal thing.' From Derek, that means you like me…right?"

Liam could only swallow, his eyes dry now from not blinking. His head nodded, his body betraying his mind which told him to come up with another excuse.

"It's okay, dude," Scott said, smirking at him. "Just…I was wondering where these went." Liam's face got even redder as Scott ruffled his hair, shoving the pair in his pocket and walking over to grab a sip from one of the glasses—from the one without the lip smudge.

"How can you be so…_cool_ with it?" Liam found himself asking, turning around to see Scott's outstretched hand with Liam's glass of yellow-green liquid.

Scott shrugged as Liam took it. "I mean…you're not the first guy to—I'm not trying to sound like an ass."

"But you will anyways," Liam teased, grinning as he took a sip.

Scott smirked, too, almost laughing as he shook his head. "Danny had a crush on me…_has_?"

"The goalkeeper?"

"Ex-goalkeeper," Scott corrected. "And so did…never mind…"

Liam could visibly see the pain appear on Scott's face, through the alpha's body language. "Isaac?"

Scott looked up at him, took a sip and never answered. They shared a moment of silence before Scott smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, really. I'm glad I know, actually." Liam's eyebrow raised. "It'll make me a better alpha."

Liam couldn't help but giggle at that before downing the rest of his beverage, the ice clinking against his lips. Scott winked at him before turning around to walk back over to the desk, only halfway through his own glass. Suddenly, though, Scott was turned around and found lips pressing tight to his own. He looked down, seeing Liam's eyes closed as the beta sloppily tried to move his lips and bring his hands somewhere to Scott's body.

Scott held him back at first, stunned by the motion and sensing the boy's heart and hormones going into overdrive. "L-Liam…"

The beta opened his eyes slowly, trying to hang onto the feeling of Scott's lips against his own. He looked up into Scott's, the boy's eyes flashing yellow for a second before he suddenly seemed to snap out of whatever fix he was in. "I…shit, Scott, I'm sorry…"

"I…it's…it's…" Scott looked down at the lighter brunette's lips and Liam moved in again, this time Scott meeting his press. Scott closed his eyes this time and wrapped his arms around Liam as the beta snuck his hands onto Scott's hips. The new lacrosse player kicked the door closed with the heel of his foot before forcefully moving them towards the better. With one swipe of Scott's tongue against the boy's lips the alpha found himself falling back onto the bed and the missing lips returning with an insured fire.

Liam tried to ravish his captain beneath him, an exchange of tongues and lips and hands and grinds suddenly christening the beta's bed. The heat exchanging between them quickly overwhelmed Scott, the smaller boy's devouring motions foreign and seductive. "Whoahhh," Scott exclaimed, indenting his head back into the cushion-covered mattress. "You wanna' slow down there 'wolfboy?'"

Liam looked confused at first but when Scott flicked his pointed ear, the former realized he'd transformed and instantly went beat red as his wolfish features diminished. Scott only grinned at him, staring at his fangs as they seemingly slid back to normal. "I…god, Sco—"

Scott leaned up and crushed their mouths back together, their noses crunching together as he slid his tongue deep between Liam's human canine. He pulled the boy on top of him even tighter against him, hands moving down to his denim-clad ass and shoving their crotches even harder together. "Nnghh," Liam moaned, releasing Scott's mouth to arch his neck a little. Scott leaned up to kiss the underside of his beta's neck, eliciting a gasp/giggle from him. Liam peered down into Scott's eyes before delving back down, tying their lips together again before pushing up on Scott's shirt with his hand.

"W-wait…Liam…" Scott began against the younger's lips. "Are you…is this your first—"

Liam only nodded, looking away with less enthusiasm. "Yeah…it's my first…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. I was older than you before I even touched a girl, let alone…you know."

But Liam still wasn't buying it…something else was missing. And then Scott… "Liam, was I your first kiss?" The boy immediately grew pinker, his heart racing a little more. Scott grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "Someone as handsome as you, really?" When Liam didn't answer and tried to pull away Scott leaned up and planted a tender, breathy kiss to the boy's lips. He eased him into it, licking at his lips, licking at his tongue before engaging into the full kiss.

It only lasted for a few seconds before Liam gave into Scott's unintentional seduction and his own primal urges and began to tug at Scott's denim jack still clinging to his arms. Scott leaned up a little to allow himself to be disrobed when Liam pushed his shirt up, too, the black V-neck bunching just under his neck. They broke away and in one fumbled motion Scott found himself bare above his waist. The alpha moved his hands up from Liam's ass under his shirt, dragging its multi-colored fixtures further and further up until they had to break away again for a brief second.

Liam's skin was hot against his own, the organ on the left side of his chest drumming into Scott's muscle. Liam was losing it again, his thrusting and grinding and kissing motions becoming more and more erratic. Sweat was starting to seep from under his skin and coat against his own and Scott's. The beta reached between them again and Scott refused to stop him this time.

As another moment passed and more and more clothing fell beside them in various directions, Liam seemed to retain more and more control. His claws and fangs slid out at one point, but as soon as they had appeared they returned to normal. Yes, he was getting more and more into it, and his heating and perspiring skin clearly exemplified that, but Liam was in control.

In more ways than one, apparently… Scott found their frottage quickly interrupted when Liam forced himself to grind against Scott's hole, the alpha's legs still bent at the knee with the beta resting atop him. "Liam…w-wait…"

"Scott, I…nnguhh," he groaned as he ground more and more, eliciting heavier pants from the junior beneath him. Falling deeper and deeper into his lust, Liam pushed once, twice, thrice, and finally he began to push into Scott.

"Liam, stop…wait…" Liam bit down on Scott's neck with his human teeth, his hips thrusting, tugging and pushing until the head was finally seated inside Scott. "Liam!" Scott almost roared, grabbing his dick and shoving Liam off and out of him so the boy fell back to sit on his knees, almost falling off the bed. Scott's eyes had growled red, the captain glaring for the briefest of moments.

Liam crumbled forward slightly, grabbing at his dick as the pain from Scott's grip suddenly stemmed throughout his body. "You broke it," Liam exacerbated, immediately forcing Scott's face to subside, eliciting a smirk. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Liam as he tried to massage his boner, particularly the red ring near his base. "Ughh…supergrip…" Liam grumbled, looking up at Scott and unable to stop himself from sharing a laugh with his alpha.

"Come 'ere," Scott said, tugging on Liam's wrist and pulling the boy back down so they were in the positon they had been for a while. "We don't have to do anything, alright?" Liam nodded, not once taking his eyes off Scott's. "We don't have to check all your 'first' boxes in one go. That was a first for me and _I'm_ not ready to check that box," he said, grinning at the admittance. Liam smirked, too, and Scott moved his hands back to Liam's ass, perfect in his grip. He'd dreamt about it last night, never truly shaking yesterday evening's locker room shower image from his head; he even missed a goal because of it.

Their lips melded together once again, Liam's hands massaging Scott's pecs and shoulders from the front. They ground together, Scott doing his part to push up into Liam to bring him closer to the edge. And just as Liam started to really feel it, a new sensation reverberated through him as Scott's kneading allowed him to brush one of his fingers against the smaller's hole. He forced himself from grunting at first, but when Scott accidentally brushed it again he couldn't restrain it. "Hnnnn," he moaned into Scott's mouth, pulling back so they were barely touching.

"What—?"

"More…that…" Liam breathed, pushing back into Scott's grip. The alpha nodded and moved his grip so he could tease him more, continuing his kneading as he pushed and circled Liam's pucker. "Ahh…Scott…" he whined, pushing back into the touch. Scott dared further, watching Liam's delightful lust-filled grimace as he pushed in, the younger grinding down into him. Scott pulled back and licked his middle finger before returning it. Liam opened his eyes at the cold sensation before his head fell as Scott sank his finger further and further, past the first ring of muscle, past the first joint, the second ring, the second joint, and all the way in.

Liam panted in short breaths, his body shuddering when Scott stopped. "You okay?" Scott said through a heavier breath, ready to let his eyes roll back at the pleasure. Liam half nodded when Scott curled his finger, rubbing against Liam's walls. A whimpered noise escaped his throat and Scott smiled, moving his finger a little more before Liam gasped, his eyes shooting open and flashing yellow.

"What was that?" he said, looking down at his alpha.

"Got your nose?" Scott teased, brushing it again amidst Liam's giggle, forcing him to constrict around Scott's appendage.

"God…hah…" Scott pushed at it incessantly, making Liam's sight fuzz over and spread into his nose. "Fuck…Scott…it…just…just…do me…just do me, Scott."

Scott blinked, taken aback by the request. He'd been ready bring Liam off with just a tease, but this… "Are…are you sure?" Liam looked up at him and purposefully squeezed around him whilst push down. "Wow…okay…lube?"

"Umm…" Liam looked around the room, certainly not having the specific type meant for this. His eyes finally landed on some hand lotion meant for callouses and the sort. Slipping off Scott's finger with a wince, he leaned over and swiped the bottle from his nightstand and returned to sit on Scott's thighs. "Okay so what do I—?" Scott smirked and took the bottle, squeezing some out and coating his own dick before squirting some more on his fore- and middle fingers. Liam watched his eyes go from the fingers to his waist. "Oh." He scooted forward over Scott's abdomen when those even colder fingers pressed in. "Oh, god…" Scott pressed them in all the way in one slow go before removing them and tapping his dick against Liam's bottom.

"Liam, look at me," Scott's concerned voice said. Liam breathed a few more times before opening his eyes to peer down at his alpha. "Are you sure?" Liam hesitated for a split second before nodding, even leaning forward to kiss his desire below him.

Scott lifted the boy's bum a little before pressing in. At first, Liam didn't even react, as it felt much like the fingers. But only millimeters in, that all changed: he gasped/cried into Scott's mouth before biting his lip in an attempt to release the kiss. Scott just kept pushing though, and in moments, Liam was seated completely, panting heavily into Scott's neck.

After a few moments a sound escaped Liam's mouth and Scott took that as his cue. Slowly he began to draw out before pushing back in. A few more repeats and Liam was breathing harder, gripping hard onto Scott's upper arms as the alpha held onto his hips. "It's okay. You're okay." Liam nodded and started to push back down, forcing Scott to move a little faster.

"Nnghh…Scott…god…" Liam straightened his back a little and his head fell back, seemingly riding Scott as his alpha pumped up into him. He brought his hands down to rest on Scott's defined chest as Scott ran his hands over the boy's forming abdominals. "Scott…not gonna'…not…last…ughh…" 

"Up," Scott suddenly ordered, his red eyes look up into Liam's desperate teals. Liam complied, not understanding though until Scott rearranged them so he was on all fours, the older boy behind him and already pushing in. Liam winced at first at the pain's reemergence until the filled-feeling sent a delight throughout his body. He dropped his head and smiled wide, panting as Scott resumed his movements.

Liam pushed back just as eagerly until Scott slammed into the magical spot from before. "Again," he pled, looking back at Scott who was sporting his own pleasured expression. The alpha drove into that bundle once again and Liam let out a dangerous half-moan half-whimper. Scott grabbed his shoulder and brought the boy's back up to his chest, turning his head and stealing his mouth while he pumped Liam's dick. Liam whimpered more, their seal breaking so he could breathe through his orgasm that Scot drew out of him. "Hnn…ahhh…Scott, fuck…" Liam whined, his voice strained and higher than normal as pleasure coursed through him and drowned his innate ability to breathe and think.

Scott only nodded, the constriction around his cock far too enchanting for him to hold out any longer. He pushed Liam back down, falling onto his back and nipping onto the boy's ear as he came deep inside. Liam was lost in it all, taken over by the heat pouring in and out of him. "Too good…" Scott breathed, finally released his teeth from the beta's ear, his eyes turning back to their natural browns. "So good, Liam," Scott panted.

Liam nodded when, "Dinner's almost ready!" resounded up through the hallway, into the foyer, and through the bedroom door.


	3. EXTRA: Alphasexual

_**| Alphasexual |  
**_

He didn't mean to swipe them, he really didn't. The shower had done him so well. Cleared his mind and put his body at ease. Any rage he'd been feeling was gone, his charged emotions mostly subsided. The only thing that lingered now was that look. _That look_. The one Scott gave him. It was how he'd stared at him. It wasn't just a normal glance…or even one of those awkward gazes Scott often found himself in. He was staring _at_ Liam. Like..._couldn't be_.

Liam hadn't ever really given guys a thought before. Never even humored the idea. And honestly, even when he'd lied to Scott about liking the 'hold' he had over him, the thought still hadn't quite entered his mind. But that look…it meant something. It intrigued Liam and began pestering him, but delightfully, in a way one scratches an itch that had been unattended to for far too long. And when he finally scratched it—when he finally _really_ scratched, in a way it runs shivers down your spine—when he walked passed Scott's cracked open lacrosse bag—everything came flooding down like a split open bag of salt.

Everything that made up Scott to Liam's werewolf-senses suddenly hit him. That smell. That _scent_. The deepest and most informative of them all. Every other time he caught Scott's smell, it had only ever been the surface. Not this…this was all of Scott. Those cherry red boxer-briefs lying on top of his polo and jeans. Yes, he'd unzipped them. Of course. That scent was more than alluring…it was _seductive_. As soon as they'd hit his nose he was lost in them, finding nothing available to his brain than to find them. Smell them. Hold them. _Take them…_

He was hard instantly, and he was hard the entire way home despite sitting next to his inquisitive stepfather. He'd given the same excuse Scott had promised to give: he'd been injured and the captain thought it best he'd leave and rest. But Dr. Geyer still sensed something was askew. He pushed once and Liam handled it rather well under his condition. He could smell it, like sifting a layer of fat off a soup. Underneath that intoxication Liam could smell his own sex. It dripped off him. It made him uncomfortable. It drove him mad just sitting there, unable to do anything about it. The ride seemed abnormally long, despite the fact that he couldn't recall anything about it. It itched. It ached. No manner of shifting, as subtle as he tried, would fix it. He _had_ to get off.

And he did.

_God, did he._

Liam nodded to his stepfather's remaining sentences before racing up the stairs. As soon as he set foot in the front door he swore he felt his eyes flash that entrancing gold. It was that bad. That _needed_. He closed his door behind him and rutted against the bed, those boxers bursting from his jeans' pocket and immediately finding themselves against his nose. He breathed in once and Liam swore he almost came right then and there.

He divulged himself of his jeans and drove his own boxer-briefs to taut just above his knees as he rapidly drove into his hand, those sinful articles not once leaving his nose. He breathed them in, inhaled all that was Scott and in one, two, five, he could feel it already coming on. He brought them down to his dick and wrapped their ends around himself, pumping once and insanely hard into his release. His cum burst through the cloth after the third spurt, and god was that one of the most glorious orgasms he'd ever had.

When he was done, he fell back against the footboard of his bed, his knees bent and panting. His side-turned elbows rested against his knees, the briefs in hand, the carpet threatening to tickle his bare ass. He looked at them once and shook his head: after all that just happened, he liked it. There was no guilt. There was no shame. That small, even after all he'd released of his own and over all of his own that made up his room, it was still the dominant scent there. And he loved it. It kept him hard. It made him want to go again. It made him want to do it again. It made him want to do more. Want to do someone. Want to do Scott.

_It made him want Scott._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Upon some prompting from others to do more, here's a treat to throw at this. I hope you all enjoy!


	4. SEQUEL: That Awkward First Date

**| SEQUEL: That Awkward First Date |**

"Sorry, I didn't know who else to turn to," Scott said, staring into those hazel inquisitive eyes.

"You boys are really helpless sometimes," Lydia remarked, ushering Scott in off her front stoop.

"I really appreciate this—"

"Oh, hi, Scott," Mrs. Martin said, coming around the corner from their kitchen with her purse slung over her shoulder and keys in hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin," he replied, Lydia kissing her mom's cheek as the woman exchanged places with them, her back now to the door.

"What're you two up to?" she asked, her face clearly skeptical.

"Scott has a first date," Lydia replied, "and he wants me to make sure he's dressed to impress."

Mrs. Martin slowly nodded once before smirking at the Cyclones' captain. "Well, Scott, you've come to the right person; my daughter will make sure you impress her just fine. Have fun. I'm off to the gym."

"Bye, mom," Lydia said, taking hold of Scott's shoulder and turning him to lead them up to Lydia's bedroom, shooting him a knowing look because of her mother's statement. "Did you bring what I asked?" Lydia asked as the older woman walking out the front door and shutting it behind her.

"Uh, yeah, I hope so," Scott answered, jiggling the hung clothes covered in the plastic throw-away dress bag.

"You hope so?"

Scott just shrugged and followed her into her room, a place he'd never been before even whilst attending parties at Lydia's a number of times now. It was certainly perfume-laden, such to a degree that it was starting to throw Scott's senses into shutdown so as to not drive him insane.

"What?" she said, looking at his uncontrollable grimace.

He just pointed to his nose and said, "Werewolf nose." She smirked and took the bag from him, discarding the white plastic wrapping and looking over the button-up shirt and stylized jeans she'd sent him to buy.

"This is doable. You know, Scott, I don't know why you're so nervous," she said, tapping his shirt for him to take it off—he did as ordered. "You've been on dates before."

"Those were different," he said, Lydia handing him the button up and slipping the sleeves over his arms so she could button them to where she thought they should stop.

"How? Allison was special," she said cautiously. "And, god, you were head over heels for Isaac."

"Am…" Scott muttered.

"So that's what this is about?"

"Partially. Not really. I just…" Scott looked away, knowing that it _is_ more than partially.

"Is it 'cuz he's only 15?"

Immediately he looked at her, before snapping his gaze away as she had hit the real underlying problem. Yes, Isaac was his other first love—on the male side—but he knew he may never see him again and he had to move on until then, or even after. But the real concern now was what totally subsumed his nerves: Liam was rather young. "And he's my beta."

"That's never stopped you before," she offered, stopping the buttons just above his sternum.

"He wasn't technically _my_ beta."

"Just because you didn't bite him…at first," she said with a smirk, eliciting a blush and a grin from Scott, "…doesn't mean he wasn't your beta. I remember how he was with you. He clung to your every word, even before you became 'Mr. Big Bad Alpha.' He was your beta, and just because craziness got in between the two of you, doesn't mean it's going to get in between you and Liam." While Lydia's words rang true, he still held his doubts, and his face clearly reflected that. "Take it from me and _my_ banshee-nose."

…_an hour later…_

Scott anxiously read over the menu for the fourth time, Liam now ten minutes late. In truth, Scott knew he'd be there soon, but in his worried state of mind, that was less clear. It became clear, however, when he saw not only Liam walking up, but Stiles, too, the former looking extremely embarrassed and Stiles sporting his menacing grin.

"Oh, shit…" Scott said under his breath, still having yet to tell his best friend (to his defense, it had only been under 24 hours since their exploits in Liam's bedroom). Scott stood and watched—in slight horror—as Stiles followed the terrified younger teen into the little Italian restaurant, Stiles immediately grinning even wider at seeing Scott.

"Scotty!" Stiles said rather loudly, walking past Liam and wrapping his arms around his best friend. "Look at this, getting the pack boys together for dinner," he said as he pulled back.

"Stiles, what're you doing—"

"Having dinner," he answered matter-of-factly. "Besides, Liam and I haven't really gotten to know each very well. Certainly not as well _you_ know him," Stiles said with a knowing glance at Liam, forcing him to redden even further, "but I feel as if we could get off onto a better foot. You know, me and werewolves haven't always gotten along," he said more mutedly, taking a seat in the hard booth Scott had just been occupying.

"How did you—?" Scott tried again.

"Malia," Stiles answered simply.

"But I haven't even seen her since the game on Friday."

"She was going around to yours last night. Something about the transformation process," Stiles annunciated with a shrug.

"And she smelled…_damn_…"

"So you snagged another beta," Stiles said, grinning up at his best friend. "It's okay, Scott, we all have a type. You just happen to be betasexual." Scott's head fell back as he exhaled rather heavily, Liam turning around and taking a step as he ran his hands through his nicely combed hair. "So, pizza?"

"Out," Scott ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Can I at least get something to go?"

"Seriously, Stiles," Scott said, his eyes flashing red.

"Alright, alright, don't get your teats in a knot," Stiles said, slipping swiftly by the two boys as Scott moved to hit him square in the arm. "I expect details, Scotty, you hear me?" Scott just glared at him further until, after some charades on Stiles' part, the third-wheel finally left.

"Liam…?" Scott started, taking a step towards his date. When the lighter-brunette turned, however, he didn't expect what he saw next: Liam was silently giggling. He looked up into Scott's face and grinned, the same grin he gave Mason those few months ago at the scrimmage lacrosse game against Devenford Prep. Scott couldn't help but smile, too, releasing all the nerves and tension in one moment upon seeing that Liam could easily be a bright spot in the face of such abnormal normalcy. "You hungry?" Scott asked, reclaiming his seat as Liam took the booth opposite him.

"Starving," the shorter boy replied, picking up one of the plastic brochure-like menus jammed between the parmesan and red peppers. After a few moments, a waiter who appeared to be only a few years older came by and took their beverage and entrée orders all in one go, leaving the two boys to attempt at date-conversation, despite having known each other as friends, teammates, and packmates for months now. "So I guess the whole pack knows now?"

Scott shrugged, smiling at first before flipping to a new worry. "Oh crap…"

"What?"

"Kira…" Scott said, bringing his face to his hand where his elbow was planted firmly on the table top. "She's had a crush on me since I met her…even when Allison…"

"She was bound to find out eventually?" Liam tried, thinking back to his own experience when he thought she was a beauty walking down the school steps.

Scott nodded, breathed, and smiled back up at his date. He reached his hand out, and though Liam went a little pink, he took it after a second. "So, uh, how did things go after I left yesterday?" Liam immediately looked away, shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat. "That bad? I know dinner was a little tense…"

"It was…I mean…I guess it could have gone worse?"

"What happened?" Liam looked back at Scott for a minute but didn't answer. "Did they…" Scott started, leaning forward and dropping his voice, "…did they hear us?" Liam immediately looked away and his heartbeat skipped a few. "Are you o—"

"They didn't say a whole lot. My stepdad did most of the talking. He seems more okay with it than mom, not that she's not okay with it…I guess…maybe she just seems more surprised?" Scott didn't say anything—just listened. "They were both definitely taken aback…I'd never shown any interest in any guys before. I mean, I've never _been_ interested in any guys before…well before you," he added with a cheesy-meant-to-be-sweet grin.

The server stopped by and dropped off their drinks and some garlic bread before leaving them alone once again. "Your mom seems a lot like my mom," Scott said, recalling the ultimatum she'd given yesterday. "My mom's taken _things_ really well...I'm sure yours will, too."

Liam nodded apprehensively, but seemed to buy into it more than he normally would. He looked down at Scott's hand over his and smiled to himself, acknowledging that Scott had extended his hold over him once again. "I'm…" But he stopped, not having summed up enough courage for what he wanted to admit. Scott only put his eyebrow up at first, only dropping it when Liam refused to look his way; he just waited. And waited. And soon, after a moment, his patience paid off. "I…I really like you Scott. Even before we…you know…yesterday…well I guess…I guess since the night before."

"When you stole my boxers?" Scott added with an amused smirk. Liam immediately went red, but grinned back and nodded.

"I…yeah since _that_. And yesterday…it was, um, it was fun. Amazing, actually. You're amazing," he said and then looked away, realizing what he'd just admitted aloud.

Scott went red himself, not knowing what to say at first as the direct flattery really struck him. "I'm…I'm really glad I made you a werewolf," Scott said. "For a lot of reasons," he punctuated with a wink.

"Me, too," Liam said, perking up even more. The waiter came by a few minutes later and delivered their food, and from there the mushy talk ended and they resumed acting as if their budding romantic relationship was just a piece of their overall relationship. They were friends, too, increasingly good ones in fact. And when they began to eat, they acted as if that's how they wanted to proceed…

…of course, until _they spiced it up_ after dinner when they got back to Scott's house. They could _always_ do that, too.


	5. SEQUEL: Different Yet Familiar

**| SEQUEL: Different Yet Familiar |**

One month later Scott had found himself in a different yet equally familiar situation: he wasn't really wearing the pants in the relationship. With Allison, her hunter prowess clearly drove their former relationship, and with Isaac, while Scott technically 'wore them,' the beta's troubles had forced Scott to take a more passive role many a times in many a scenarios.

Liam was different.

In ways, he combined them both: 'his Isaac' came in the form of his naivety and youth and 'his Allison' appeared via his attitude and curiosity. But it was a specific curiosity, too. Sure, he loved the relationship side to things—who wouldn't love someone's endearments and affections that also accompanied joking around and playing sports and hanging out just as one of the guys…_and being a fellow werewolf of course._ His curiosity was very specific, though. His curiosity…well Liam was an incredibly sexual being. And a month in…well, this is where Scott was treading in some uncharted waters.

To be fair, they both were. Liam had had so little experience before Scott and Scott, well car sex was as obscure as it had gone with Allison—not to mention very teeny—and Isaac had only ever confined them to—albeit incredibly hot and feral and primal—bed and shower (and once in the laundry room) sex. With Liam, though, Scott was losing count of the new places they continued to try (or revisited…like thrice now in Stiles' jeep…once with him in it, too). Liam, Scott realized, was the epitome of voyeurism. The boy seemed to want to be caught. By a teacher. By a janitor. _By Stiles…_

That one time in the jeep when the druid-in-training was there, he was asleep. They'd had a stake-out, spying on the new family that had taken up residence in the Walcott home. It was a simple errand: see if they were wendigos…or any other creature for that matter. Well, Stiles, of course, fell asleep, so one thing led to another and Scott swore Liam was purposefully moaning a little extra than usual—apparently that embarrassing encounter with Scott's best friend right before their first date had done little to deter Liam from showing his intentions towards Scott around others.

And now, one month later Scott had found himself underneath the new lacrosse field-bleachers. It was pouring down rain in the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday. Beacon Hills High School was deserted, including the athletic fields; they'd made sure of it. And 'they' meaning Scott and Liam, the latter of which was bent over before Scott, taking the alpha long and hard from behind as he clung onto the back of one of the bleachers; to be fair, 'taking' is rather inaccurate, as he was pushing back against the older teen harder than Scott was giving.

They were both clad in their lacrosse uniforms and gear, Liam's next fantasy underway. This one was new for them: they'd ran through the forests fully wolfed-out, working up an incredible sweat despite the chilling pouring rain and the incredibly cold late-Fall climate. When they got to the school, Scott retrieved their gear and their pre-packed clothes from the locker room, changed, and set out to the field. Scott's black Calvin's were around his mid-thighs, his hands gripping on the waistband-clad hips of the boy in front of him, whose rain and pre-cum drenched jockstrap was confining his untouched erection.

They'd been at it for a good twenty minutes. Liam had yet to cum, although he was so close and had worked so hard to maintain his ability to cum handlessly. Scott was immensely close, the younger teen's reciprocal push-back pounding mercilessly against his hips. They were both desperate for it. They were both turned on by it. It was new. It was surreal. It was hot…_so incredibly hot._ Liam had been Scott's incubus as of late, pulling a crazed sexual desire out of him that he never thought he could possess. The boy was sassy, but he was sweet. He was needy, but he was loving. He was a dick, but a jokester. And Scott…well Scott couldn't resist any of that.

The teal-eyed beta had come a long way in a month, finding a new sureness in his attraction to Scott. Derek _had_ been right…this was not a normal 'hold' alphas have over their betas; this was _definitely_ a teenaged hormonal thing (very much so). It just so happened his werewolf senses made it all that much more intense: even under the crisp air, the burning fire off in the distance, and the cleansing rain falling atop them and all around, Liam could only focus on one scent—Scott's incredibly sex. Over the past month, it had evolved even more for Liam, transforming from the true scent of Scott to an enrapturing constantly-arousing mark in the air. And while they fucked, through every one of their many times since the first, it was that mark of Scott that forced Liam over the edge.

This time, however, they were denied what they both strived for. The slamming of a car door too close to be anywhere but the parking lot forced them to stop, look at each other, and quickly disengage. They hustled back towards the school, silently giggling to themselves and each other as they darted through the tunnel. Liam opened the door to the locker room first and found himself pressed against one of the caged cubbies. Cold set in for the first time, but the hot insistent lips against his own drew all focus to one single point.

Liam loved Scott's tongue. The way it dived into his mouth, searching and feeling and rarely leaving. The pronounced taste buds on the underside of that slick and slathering overside, both able to engage and draw out new sensations within Liam's mouth. He'd never been kissed the way Scott kissed, and Scott's way was best. It took him in every time, despite being the initiator more often than not. Liam also loved what the alpha's kisses accompanied: those strong hands on his ass. Every time: shorts, underwear, jeans, bare. It didn't matter. They always found their way there and Liam would groan every time Scott stole a squeeze. Today was no exception.

"Scah—Scott…" Liam moaned, his head falling back against the metal cage as the captain's strong hands squeezed firm on his bare ass, having slipped beneath the waistband of his burgundy shorts. He kissed down Liam's jaw, tasting and nipping at his neck before slipping his two middle fingers back into the boy's needy and puckered hole. It squelched around him, unbelievably wet, raw, and abused. "Nnnghh…fuh…fuck me, Scott…"

Scott could only nod, divesting his boyfriend of his shorts before turning Liam back around to face the cubby. Liam looked over his shoulder ever so desirously and the alpha slipped in, wasting little time in pounding back into him. Scott grabbed onto the lighter-brunette's shoulders, forcing his movements even harder and Liam…_fuck_, he was so ready to burst.

"Jesus, ahnh…fuck, Scott…yeah…" Liam exclaimed, forehead resting against the cool metal as he came hard into the cloth covering his cock. He stopped pushing back, letting Scott pound mercilessly into him, into his prostate over and over, fucking him through his incredible orgasm. When Liam started to come down his senses focused on the erotic slapping of Scott's hips and thighs against his ass, the pattern breaking into erraticism as Scott was close.

But the alpha was denied. The doorknob to the locker room jiggled. It failed to open and in that space the boys utilized it enough to grab their bag and run the other direction, back out through the tunnel and towards the field. "I'm gonna' die," Scott groaned, the couple stopping their sprint as they passed a few yards beyond the tree line, mostly out of sight. Liam looked around for any onlookers before looking at his captain and danced his eyebrows, grinning. "No…we're not doing it here," Scott asserted.

"But don't you wanna'…?" Liam started to tease, stepping forward and lightly gripping Scott's erection.

Scott grabbed the boy's wrist, pulled it up and with it the boy into him. Scott smirked down at him as he slipped his arm around Liam's waist, their noses only a few inches apart. "Tell you what…you can bend over now and I get us both off here…_or_, when we get home, I give you something entirely new."

'New'…that was all Scott had to say to make Liam push up on his feet and kiss Scott hard before taking off in a run on all-fours. Scott smirked, securing the backpack around his shoulders before doing the same, the two werewolves making their way towards the McCall residence in their soaked Cyclones uniforms.

When they got back to the uninhabited home, Liam teasingly chased Scott up the stairs, both of them tracking mud up the stairs and down the hall to the latter's bedroom. The beta crashed Scott up against the closed bedroom door after the alpha slammed it behind them. He was eager to see his boyfriend cum, and he was even more eager for his new present. He'd wracked his brain the entire run home, doing his best to postulate what it could be.

Their lips moved roughly together, Liam grinding into Scott's body—the alpha pushing back just as eagerly. He pushed hard against Liam, the boy's lips the last to disconnect from Scott as he fell back on top of the older teen's comforter. "Shower," Scott said breathily, not following his boyfriend to the bed, instead ditching his jersey and the gear right after. He slipped into his bathroom, Liam following, his own torso suddenly barren before he stepped into the small room. Scott had turned the shower on before Liam forced the older boy against the counter, taking those few minutes to make out with him even more before the water heated up.

When Scott finally pulled him into the tub, Liam's mind wandered. They'd done this one…_many times_. Not that it wasn't hot—god, it _was_ every time—but it wasn't new by any means. Scott pulled them under the water, lips connected, his strong hands wrapped under Liam's cheeks and pulling on that recently abused hole. Liam gasped and moaned into his captain's mouth, resisting the urge to push back against those teasing fingers and just allowed Scott to take care of him. Let him have his way. Let him reward him with this 'new.'

And then it started…

Scott flipped Liam around and pushed him against the cold tiles away from the shower head. Liam looked back, waiting for those lips, but Scott wasn't there. And then he was. Somewhere else. His tongue working wonders elsewhere. Liam had never even contemplated this. Never fathomed it. In all his fantasies…of course! It should have occurred to him…but even if it had, there was no way he could have truly figured how good it felt.

Scott's face was buried between those pert bare cheeks, the light peach fuzz only visibly noticeable with the water clad to his skin. His nose was caught towards the top, breathing in the boy's seeping lust as his tongue lapped at that battered pomegranate pucker. Liam couldn't even moan. Couldn't make a sound. He had to restrain himself, a howl peeking near the crest of his throat. He could only force his hand back into that wet cooling hair, urging him never to stop. To go deeper. And Scott obliged.

The alpha flattened his tongue for a few longer strokes before thinning in and forcing a feel past that first ring. When Liam shuddered, Scott smiled and pointed his tongue before pushing in as deep as he could into that throbbing cavern. Liam broke. A mixed howl/moan left his throat and Scott pushed further, driving his tongue in and out as if to fuck him with his tongue. He spread those luscious cheeks apart even further, pushing Liam even tighter against the wall. The small beta whimpered and Scott made one finally drive, narrowing his tongue as much as he could before thrusting back in.

Liam's fingers tightened into Scott's hair as he burst against the tiles, his other hand attempting to grab onto the white squares. His whole body shook uncontrollably as the orgasm flooded throughout his veins, all coursing out from one central point. From where that tongue kept going. From where Scott kept teasing and caressing and abusing. Liam squelched around that muscle, never getting enough of its slick warmth. Never getting enough of Scott's hot breath that tickled the drying fuzz around his hole. Wishing for it to never end.

Eventually, though, it did. Scott slipped Liam back around and took his throbbing member into his mouth, cleaning the cum from the tip and that which had dripped down off the wall back onto his member. Liam writhed a little more, his lower body uncontrollably thrusting lightly into Scott's magical mouth. "Fuh—you…god, you're so…Scott, you're…god, that was…"

"I know," Scott said as he rose back up above the boy, smirking down at him. "Nothing compares," he added before taking Liam's mouth once again, the younger teen unable to process the insinuation and recognizing a new yet equally relatable and familiar taste on his lover's taste buds. Liam pushed his tongue far into that wondrous cavern, giving Scott a rest as the alpha's grip returned to his bum. "You ready for part two?" Scott mused against his lips, their noses playfully crunched together.

"Part two?" Liam panted, his eyes fluttering open and peering into entrancing reds. Scott was hard against him and his sex was reeking from his skin. "Ugh…" Liam was speechless, having never seen Scott pine this hard. His scent was pure lust in that moment, perfectly mixing with the steam. It was another moment Liam had never even imagined…it too unique for his surface fantasies. He only nodded and Scott kissed him hard. Hungrily. He could feel his alpha's fangs and he knew he was in for an unbelievable ride.

Scott reached back with his tattooed arm and shut off the water, grabbing a towel from atop the toilet seat. His eyes were still aglow, his fangs still distended. He was gorgeous to Liam, his domineering and powerful features majestic to the small beta. He wanted it all over again, despite all the succulent and enrapturous torture his pucker had experienced in the last hour.

But when Scott made it onto the bed first, a new desire took Liam over. Scott wasn't going to dominate him. He wasn't going to drive into him. Plunder him. Take him all over again in a pure feral and primeval drive. No. Scott himself needed it. Wanted it. He was on his beck, legs spread wide. Looking up at Liam lustfully. Presenting himself. Liam's eyes seared amber, a warmth exploding from within his chest. Scott wanted him. _Him_. He was giving himself to _him_. The 'true alpha.' Captain of the lacrosse team.

Scott McCall…wanted _him_.

Liam stood frozen there no longer than he could help it, almost leaping on top of Scott and pressing into him. He wanted to do this right. He wanted to please Scott the way the alpha had done so many times for him. He wanted to fulfill him. Satisfy him. Satiate him. He was important to him, in indescribable ways. Scott…he was… "I love you," Liam found himself saying, the words slipping from his tongue in that moment of passion and desire before he could even think about it. And when he finally heard himself, heard what he'd said, heard his words, he didn't have time to question or furrow. Scott wrenched his neck and collided their lips, drawing out that desperate hunger from within the gold-eyed boy.

Liam was lost in him for a moment, drawn out only when Scott's hands found their way to the boy's backside, one cupping a cheek and the other on his strong upper back muscles. He pulled Liam into him, forcing him to push against Scott's hole in the same way as that original evening before dinner. And Liam took no further encouragement, prodding and poking and thrusting until Scott finally reached between them and pointed him in.

Liam pushed and while there was some residual moisture from the shower and Scott's tongue, it still hurt. Those reds winced for a moment as he gripped harder onto Liam's skin, writhing uncomfortably for a moment. When he found Liam fully seated, the younger boy accidentally shuddered at the tight and hot sensation and drove right into it. Right into that magical spot he'd been tortured with so many times. And Scott, his eyes quickly shot open and his lips formed a beautiful 'O.' Liam could only peer down at the handsome boy below him, too lost in the constriction around his dick and when Scott's fangs sunk into his shoulder, his own fangs protruded and he nearly came that quickly and with that singular endearment; even on the bottom Scott was _still_ the alpha.

"Move," Scott ordered, his voice more rough and guttural, his teeth and lips glazed with carmine red. Liam nodded and obeyed, pulling out and thrusting back in through the increasing tightness. Scott clung to him harder, immediately locking Liam back deep in place. "Ohghh," he moaned, his head falling back onto the bed: Liam had struck those chords again. Despite the alpha's grip, he pulled back out quicker and slammed back in, eliciting a grunt from his senior. Scott lightly cupped both of Liam's delicious cheeks and the beta took that as a small sign of submission, to proceed.

Liam continued his hip-motions, propping himself up with straight arms, using only his pelvis to pound his boyfriend beneath him. And Scott loved it, using his miniscule leverage to pull himself back into those drives. He stared up into Liam's face, the boy's expression varying with the change of pleasures and sensations stemming from his dick and saturating his own body. But with every expression, the boy's eyes remained clamped and Scott wanted to see that gold again.

He slipped one claw-clad finger into that slick hole once again and Liam's own 'O' face appeared. But his eyes seemed to refuse, so Scott slid in a second one. After a sharp strike into his own prostate, Scott added a third from his other hand and spread that hole apart. After an erratic retreat and thrust, Liam's gold appeared and the beta finally looked down into the hungry, desirous, lust-stricken face of Scott McCall. He was close, and Liam wanted to bring him all the way, willing his own orgasm to stave. He buried his face in Scott's neck, offering him his other shoulder as he mercilessly attacked his captain's welcoming hole, pushing back equally as hard into those fingers.

Scott's vision immediately began to blur and his nose began to fuzz, heat overwhelming his face as his orgasm overtook him, his release finally come after almost an edged-pent-up hour. He clamped his fangs into Liam's gifted flesh and pulled him tight against him, his dick deep into his squelching hole. Cum exploded between them, sticking against their abdomens where their flesh was stuck together, squishing between them as Liam moved slightly atop his mate. Liam lost it right after, the heat and compression around his member and the pleasurable pain from being marked too much. Like a dog, his hips thrust short and erratically as he coated the alpha's inner walls, making his thrusts even slicker and sending a new pleasure throughout the boy underneath, almost eliciting a second orgasm from Scott, certainly pulling out a second full-body shudder.

Scott eventually released his fangs, his teeth immediately reverting and his eyes dulling back into their human browns. Liam's features followed and he collapsed on top of his boyfriend's sweaty tan skin, still buried inside him. Scott wrapped his hot arms around the boy's equally hot and slick back, kissing through Liam's damp and salty hair onto his skull. "Scott…" Liam began breathily, totally spent after three orgasms, his mind and words incoherent but for the older boy's name.

Scott only nodded at first, his usual nature still coming back to him after his primal lusting mind dissipated. He smiled, though, the escape more than pleasing. And then he remembered his beta's—no, his _lover's_ words. "I love you, too, Liam," Scott whispered into the boy's ear, eliciting another shudder from his beta and forcing another uncontrollable thrust into his body. Scott half-moaned, half-laughed, smiling into Liam's hair as they snuggled down to rest for a little while. It had been an eventful day. It had been a great day.

No, it had been a marvelous day.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Now completed two sequels AND with internet (I'm in Europe), I hope you all enjoy! Comment comment comment!


	6. SEQUEL: Season's Endings

**| SEQUEL: Season's Endings |**

"Nngh, yeah, Scott," Liam moaned, his pants and boxers bunched just under his ass cheeks as he pushed back onto Scott's dick, his own still painfully trapped in his underwear. He was face first against the old wooden door of the smaller janitor's closet, Scott snugly behind him, pounding into his needy hole, one arm wrapped around the smaller boy's chest and rubbing his nipple under his shirt while the other hand was pulling roughly on his hair. They'd been at it for at least 20 minutes and they still had another 20 or so to go before school let out.

But Liam couldn't make it, he rarely could. So when the pep rally started and subsumed their last period, the beta pulled his alpha from the class and jammed them inside the nearest door. Everyone was right outside. Anyone could hear them if they walked by. And Scott willed that door to stay shut, the one which he delightfully pounded his boyfriend's ass against.

"Liam, so good," Scott breathed into the boy's ear, Liam leaning into it so Scott could assail his lobe with his tongue. He pushed back hard with a shudder when the alpha did, forcing Scott to slam right back as hard into him. He pinched the boy's nipple extra hard, forcing an 'O'-shaped moan from his teammate's throat. "God, hah, I'm gonna' cum," Scott almost whined, the heat around his dick and body and the writhing eagerness of the boy in front of him and the danger of being caught all too much for him. Liam nodded and pushed back as much as he could into Scott's increasingly chaotic thrusts, his own desire to be filled on fire.

And Scott didn't disappoint, soon feeling Liam's passage becoming slicker as he came down from his high. Liam turned back a little with a dirty grin across his face, his lips moist with saliva from where Scott had his tongue in the boy's mouth and his forehead damp from the sweat he'd accumulated. The alpha couldn't handle the passion in his eyes and made short work of him. He grabbed Liam's hips and forced him as tight up against the door as possible, being sure that Liam's clothed member was grinding against the door. With too much friction from the frot with the door and too much rough pounding into his squelching hole, Liam released hard into his boxers, swearing as the immense feeling of pleasure spread through him.

"D-Dammit…Scott…fuh…hah…" Liam groaned.

Scott smirked to himself, nipping once at the top of his boyfriend's ear. He was prepared to reply to the boy's half-frustration when there was a knock on the door. Their hearts dropped. Their stomachs flipped. Scott quickly pulled out and quickly forced his hand over Liam's mouth to ensure he wouldn't make a sound. "Scott, it's me," Stiles said from the other side of the door. They both motioned in relief, Scott's hand falling and they both proceeded to refasten their pants and belts. "I think one of the teachers knows you're in here," he said, and their panic appeared all over again. "Kira's distracting her, so cum and get out."

"We're done," Scott said and unlocked the door. But it wouldn't budge as he turned it. "Stiles, are you holding the door closed?"

"No…what, is it stuck?"

"Stand back," Scott said, waiting three seconds before twisting it with his werewolf strength, a snap sounding out of the knob. The two boys almost fell out as the door flung open and Stiles immediately coughed. "What?"

"God, it smells like mating dogs in there," he said, holding his nose with his fingers. Liam only grinned and slapped Scott's ass before heading out into the basketball gym to find Malia and their former seats. Scott only shrugged and followed, Stiles shaking his head before doing the same.

…_only forty minutes later…_

When they got into the foyer of Liam's house, Scott was ready bend the boy over right there on the stairs; the entire ride there the lighter brunette had done nothing but jack Scott's slick dick under his jeans. By the time they got to the house, Scott was ready to cum, only to be denied when the younger boy dismounted the bike. But even then, hoe couldn't: in the living room, Liam's mom was setting up Christmas decorations and had Christmas music playing rather loudly; it was only just after Thanksgiving…

"Hi, Mrs. Dunbar," Scott said, awkwardly waving his hand at her when she looked up. She smiled at him slightly awkwardly, Liam's parents still a little easy about their son dating a junior _male_.

Liam only looked over at his mom uncomfortable, his attraction to and relationship with Scott a large point of contention in the house. "C'mon," Liam said, eager to get out of his mom's presence and get his boyfriend off finally (or, again). Scott quickly followed him up the stairs and in seconds after the door closed Liam was pushing Scott against the door and kneeling down.

"L-Liam, you're mah…hah, fuck…" Scott moaned as Liam's warm wet lips engulfed his dick. Scott's head fell back hard against the door and his hands returned to Liam's hair, gripping and gliding through the gel and sweat coated strands in ecstasy.

…_five minutes later…_

"So when are we gonna' exchange gifts?" Liam asked, his head in the crook between Scott's torso and bicep.

"What're your plans for Christmas Eve?" Scott asked, rubbing hand over Liam's shirt-clad pec and nipple, that arm tucked just under the crease between the boy's skull and the bed.

"Mom wants us to go to service."

"Any way to get out of it?"

Liam shook his head. "It's one of the few traditions she doesn't like us breaking. She'd be pretty mad at me if I didn't go. Might even ruin Christmas."

"Fair enough," Scott replied, roughing the cloth between his hand and the boy's skin beneath. "What about the night before that?"

"What if I said I wanted it now?" Liam said with a devious smirk, looking 'up' at him innocently with his eyes. Scott only rolled his eyes and lightly pinched his boyfriend's nipple, eliciting a short gasp from him. "Alright, alright," Liam resigned, willing his arousing semi to go back down. "I can wait."

"It's worth it…trust me."

…_a week later…_

"After this little date night is over," Lydia said to the boy sitting in the passengers' seat next to her, "I want you to remind Scott that he owes me twice now. I at least expect dinner or something," she added, shooting the nervous boy a playful yet somehow serious smirk. Liam nodded, unsure of why things had happened the way they had for the last almost two days. Scott wouldn't talk to him at school that last day. He never came over afterwards for fun of _any kind_.

He barely existed in Liam's world for the past week and he received only two texts from him, one at the start of the week and one two hours ago. The second one was to dress somewhat nicely as they would be having a nice dinner-date and that Lydia would be picking him up around five; the first was asking him not get off the entire week. And somehow, Liam had made it—he'd complied. Yes, sitting next to Lydia, even then he was hard and his slacks were uncomfortable around his boxers which were uncomfortable around his erection, but it was for Scott.

"I-I'll try and remember," Liam said uncomfortably, shifting in the seat just the same.

"Liam, are you really that nervous? It's Scott. _And_ you've already been dating for months now."

"I'm fine. Really," he offered with a smile. Lydia accepted that enough to not push any further when Liam looked around. "Where are we going?"

"Scott has a special venue reserved for the evening. He put some work into this so you better be grateful you hear."

"Yes, ma'am," he kid back. A few minutes more passed by and Liam found the area even more recognizable, to the point where it dawned on him as to where they were headed. "Are we going to Derek's?"

Lydia didn't answer, not even her heartbeat gave her away. She just kept on driving and when she finally parked, she had in fact stopped in the parking garage across the street from Derek's loft. "Have fun," she said almost knowingly. Liam got out and watched as Lydia pulled away, not wasting anytime to leave the couple to whatever they'd be getting up to that evening. Liam looked up to the top of the building to see the lights on, but only barely. He hurried in and found the elevator—even with his werewolf stamina those stairs were quite a challenge and a bore.

Having only been to the residence once before, he found himself a little disoriented until he found the sound of Scott's heartbeat. It was almost right behind him and when he turned, he could smell that alluring scent coming from the large pull-door. He walked up to it and swung it open, only to see a small table straight ahead by the window, lit only by candle light. Liam walked in and instantly looked around, but he found Scott nowhere. He listened and it still seemed as though his alpha was right next to him. But he wasn't. Until a noise shot down from above and Liam's eyes landed on said boyfriend descending the spiral staircase, wearing a tuxedo shirt, bow tie, and slacks.

Liam's heart went into overdrive as he felt his face heat up and his eyes glow, his erection twitching erratically when Scott smiled down at him. "Merry Christmas," the tanner boy said, walking up to him and grabbing his hand. Liam nodded as he was pulled over towards the table, the door automatically closing behind them. Scott kissed his lips tenderly when they got to the window and Liam stood there frozen, enamored by everything Scott had done thus far. "You okay?" Scott asked with a pursed-lipped smile, looking down at his beta.

Liam only nodded and started to open his mouth to try and speak when Scott's phone buzzed on the table. Scott peered over at it and his eyebrows danced. "What is it?"

"Food's here," Scott answered simply. Scott pecked his cheek and took a seat on the left, Liam following to the right. They sat there in silence, Liam awkwardly looking around and shifting while Scott seemed to not get enough of the sight of his decked out lover, Liam dressed in a black collared shirt with a white folded piece that looked like a fake tie, as well as black slacks, too. Liam's eyes finally landed on Scott's when the door suddenly flung open.

The younger boy quickly found himself unnerved at the lack of knock until he saw the face of presumably the deliver. Into the light walked Brett Talbot, carrying none other than a pizza box. And when he noticed that Brett wasn't quite dressed like a pizza boy (because there's a standard uniform for one…) Liam's mouth opened to ask a simple question. "Brett, why're you delivering pizzas? I didn't think you had to get a—mmph…"

Scott watched in delight as the rival lacrosse player devoured Liam's mouth, sliding the pizza box skillfully onto the table top before pulling Liam up onto his feet to lessen his task of leaning down into the shorter boy. After a moment of kissing and tasting and grinding, he pulled away and looked at Scott's amused face. "Was this…?" he tried to ask, only to be answered by Scott's glowing red eyes and a nod. Still in the older boy's clutches, he turned and looked up into Brett's smile before consigning by pushing up to kiss him.

Brett wasted no time in progressing things, reaching between them and unlatching the boy's fasten on his slacks. They fell quickly, a little large for him, and Brett helped in pushing down the boy's boxers. Brett took a step back, Liam stepping forward and out of his clothing when Brett lifted the boy by his pert cheeks. Liam grunted as he was pulled tight against his former friend and teammate and he wrapped his legs around for added support.

And that's when he heard Scott move. The chair shuffled behind him and Liam almost bit the tongue invading his mouth when another tongue invaded below. With Brett's hands firmly on the underside of the youngest boy's thighs, Scott had plenty of room to spread those fuzzed cheeks and engorge himself on his boyfriend's hole. The young beta almost came right then and there, the week's worth of lack-of-contact making Scott's ministrations that much more intense. But Scott didn't stay there long and Brett let him down, holding him at half-arms' length. With a single movement of his eyes, looking down, Liam dropped to his knees and made to suck the sophomore off.

Scott stifled him for a second though, divulging him of his shirt and stealing a kiss while Liam's fingers moved around the buttons of the denims through touch only. When he turned back however, his heart skipped a beat and his face seared with heat and his eyes with yellow lust: the arousing musk-scented bulge before him was covered by an all too familiar pair of cherry red boxer-briefs. "Oh my god…" Liam noted aloud, his eyes focused even more on that small crusted-white stain; Scott had let him keep them and Liam had never washed them and now they were clad to Brett's dick and ass and _god_ the combined smell of each of their essences was driving Liam insane.

He pulled them down with no hesitation and that huge dick took him off guard, veiny, raging and purple. Liam took a cautious taste, the salt and sweat so unlike Scott's. He took another, and then another at the head when fingers appeared inside him. He gasped out and Brett pushed in a little just as Scott pushed his lube-slickened fingers in deeper. "Get it wet Liam," Scott told him. "If you want him." Liam nodded and whined, Scott already brushing up against that spot deep inside. Brett's fingers moved to the shorter hair on the back of his head and urged him to go as deep as he could, not even getting close to the base. And when Scott finally withdrew, Brett did just the same, leaving Liam in a total state of wanting.

He looked up the other beta, his face reeking need. The tallest boy smiled down and nodded, Scott getting Liam to his feet, stealing a kiss, and moving them over to the mattress that Liam never had time to acknowledge that it was there. Scott led him down onto their stomachs, lips still attached when another tongue was _there_. Liam immediately pushed back into it, moaning around Scott's tongue as Brett tasted where Scott had just been. "You want it, Liam?" he asked needily against the boy's even needier hole. With his tongue tied up in Scott's mouth, he pushed back and whined.

Brett shuffled around and sunk in three seconds later. Liam's eyes bulged at it girth, his yellow reappearing in his eyes and Scott released his lips to whisper sweet comforts against his lips, their foreheads tied together by their sweat. The taller boy waited, giving Liam that much needed time and when minutes after minutes passed, doubt started to creep in. But eventually, Scott looked up and nodded and Liam only made noises of delight after that: moans and whines and whimpers and groans escaping his throat and into Scott's mouth.

The other beta moved slowly at first, taking his time in the heat that engulfed him. It was new for him, this being his first guy; the three all being werewolves and acquaintances helped to dim his nerves. But when Liam cried out a little harder, he thought he'd done something wrong. He moved to pull out when Liam reached back and rested a clawed hand on his thigh near his ass. He squeezed and pulled, encouraging him to move again. So Brett complied, and while the cry wasn't as dramatic, Brett was still concerned, concerned until he looked over and saw the curl of a smile on the boy's face.

He lifted Liam up onto his hands and knees, forcing Scott to follow as he started fucking the freshman harder. Liam pulled back from Scott's mouth as he arched into his howl, Scott grinning up at Brett's yellow eyes with his own pair of reds. The other beta grabbed Liam's hair and kept him in that arch, now mercilessly ramming into him. Liam lost his ability to make sounds, his mouth only good for breathing until he felt Brett grunting and cumming inside him, spurt after spurt bursting against his prostate. "Cum…cumming…" Liam gasped breathily and Scott dived beneath him, wrapping his mouth around Liam's leaking untouched dick just in time as his boyfriend sprayed into an amazing orgasm. Scott took him all as Liam was fucked into his mouth and his cum fucked out of him down Scott's throat, the alpha more than desirous for his lover's essence.

When he found Liam was finally finished, he resurfaced and found Liam's head hung and Brett's chest and cheek resting against Liam's back, both layered in sweat. He helped lower them both down onto the bed, the taller boy still inside the shortest. He kissed Liam's forehead and let them rest before walking over to the table and resuming his seat in the chair he'd been in. "Merry Christmas, Liam," Scott said before the boy lost consciousness, allowing Scott to pop open the box and gorge on some cheesy dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So this is the _actual_ end now; I know I've had this listed as such since the second chapter but I just kept having more ideas. But now I wanna' return to my Scisaac stuff, which is backing up, and two other pairings in short fics (plus my original writing project I'm doing for my family this Christmas AND class). Busy busy. Hope you guys loved this but I'm pretty sure you all did...the response has been great in the 'likes' department so I can't thank you all enough! And remember: Comment!


End file.
